Paradigm City (KHE)
Paradigm City is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Eternity. Story First Visit Hunter and his friends arrive in Paradigm City. As they do, a giant robot attacking. Just when Hunter and his friends think they're in trouble, another robot, which is black, appears and stops the first robot. Just then, an old man in a butler uniform and an eye patch arrives and tell them to come with him to safety. He takes them to a house that looks like an abandoned bank. The man introduces himself as Norman Burg and that giant black robot that saved them is a Megadeus known as Big O and that its Dominus (pilot) is his master, the owner of the house, Rodger Smith. Suddenly, Rodger comes out and yells at Norman for telling a bunch of kids his secret. Norman says he had his reasons because he sensed that Hunter and his friends were not from around here. Just then, loud piano play is heard. They saw that it was coming from a young woman playing the piano. Rodger yells at the woman, Dorothy, that she has the worst timing as he was just about to explain to Hunter and his friends that the secret of Big O's pilot must be kept secret. Dorothy apologies and says that she thought the moment could use some music. Strom recognizes Dorothy as an android. Dorothy explains her past. Just as Rodger was about to leave, someone calls on the phone. Norman answers it and says that someone wanted to know if Rodger can negotiate with monsters. He says he doesn't and asks why. Norman says it's because the caller found what looked like black monster attacking. Hunter says it maybe the Heartless and says he and his friends will take a look. Rodger suggests that Dorothy goes with them so he can get some work done. Erde noticed how Dorothy looked at Rodger as they left, even though she didn't show much emotion. They went to where the Heartless are. They slay a horde only to suddenly get shot at by a white faced man in a dark suit. Dorothy tells them that the man is Alan Gabriel and that he works for the founder of Paradigm City, Alex Rosewater. Alan says he is curious about who Hunter and his friends are as there is nothing outside the city limits but a baron waste land. He says he likes to know a little more about these strange visitors and asks them to meet him an older part of town. At first, Dorothy advises against it and that they should probably get Rodger, but Hunter says he will. Alan says that he won't make it easy to get them. He whistles and big Heartless appears which Hunter, his friends, and Dorothy fight as Alan leaves. After the battle, Himmel wonders how Alan is able to command the Heartless. Hunter suggests they should keep it to themselves, not knowing how Rodger would react. As they leave, Erde asks Dorothy if she is close to Rodger. She said Rodger took her in when she had nothing left after her creator's death and owes him. Erde thinks that may not be the whole story. She knows how Dorothy maybe feeling. Erde fears she, herself, might never be with the one she loves because of her strength and tom boy attitude. Dorothy says that even though she doesn't know much about human emotions, she tell Erde that if she really does care about that someone, it would be much easier just to tell him how she feels. When they arrive in the spot Alan was waiting for them, they spot him with a young hooded man in an Organization coat. At first, Hunter thinks that Organization XIII has returned, but the young man shakes his head saying he's just doing somethings for someone and disappears though a Dark Corridor. Alan says that working for Rosewater was starting to get a bit drab with a new project he's working on. So Alan decides to take control of the city's Heartless to kill the boredom until the project was done. Strom gets mad and says that Alan is being reckless by using the Heartless to amuse himself. Alan just laughs and says that he's just a child and doesn't understand the ways of the world. He decides to teach them a lesson about it and engages in battle with the party. After the battle, Alan reveals that as they were fighting, the young man had summoned a really big Heartless to 'take care of things in the city'. Then, a loud crash is heard. The party leaves to see what it is as Alan leaves. When they arrive down town, they find the big Megadeus-like Heartless causing havoc. The Military Police try to stop it, but it's no use. They're only hope was Rodger and Big O. Hunter says they need to stall the Heartless long enough for Big O to arrive. After they battle, Rodger in Big O arrives saying that this Heartless isn't summoned by memories, but by darkness caused by those memories and finishes it. Back at Rodger's house, Rodger thanks Hunter and his friends for stalling the Heartless, but was reckless as he finally realizes that Hunter and his friends are actually from another world and thinks it's best for them to go, but promises that if anything Heartless related occurs, he'll let them know. Meanwhile, at the Keyblade Graveyard, the young man (who would be revealed to be Young Xehanort) appears and talks to an old man also wearing the coat with the hood up (who would be revealed to be Master Xehanort) that the boy with the Keyblade really is of Sora and Kairi. The old man smiles at this news and says that they should begin preparations. Second Visit Hunter and his friends get a call from Rodger who tells them that the Heartless are at it again and that he might need their help. When they arrive, they find the city nearly devastated from the Heartless attack. Norman arrives on his motorcycle and says that Rosewater has finished working on Big Fau and is trying to exact his dominance of the city. They head over to Rodger's house where many of the citizens are repairing Big O. Hunter asks where Rodger and Dorothy are and Norman says Rodger had gone to find Dorothy. Until they returned, Norman asks Hunter and his friends to take care of the Heartless. Hunter and his friends go down town and defeat many Heartless, including the Megadeus-like Heartless. They reach Rosewater and Big Fau. He tells Hunter and his friends that soon all the memories of Paradigm City will be his and his reign will continue on. But Hunter shouts that memories aren't tools for conquering, that they are vital pieces of one's heart and make them the person they truly are. But Rosewater just laughs and says that he doesn't know how things work in Paradigm City because he's from another world and even mockingly asks Hunter if the memories he has are even real. When he heard this, Hunter asks what would make him think that. Rosewater revealed that a young man in black told him many things, including that their are other worlds besides Paradigm. Hunter realizes that Young Xehanort told him as he had asked that same question to him. Rosewater says he's had enough talking and is ready to use Big Fau to crush Hunter and his friend, but was stopped by Big O. Rosewater shouts that the curtain is now ready to fall on Paradigm City. Rodger and Dorothy use Big O to fight Rosewater and Big Fau with help from Hunter. After Rosewater and Big Fau are defeated, another Megadeus (Big Venus) appears. It raises its hand over the bay and the world's Keyhole is shown inside the bay. Hunter then uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole. Hunter and his friends look up the to the sky to see stage lights. Rodger tells Hunter and his friends that it's probably best if they left now. Hutner and his friends agree and leave on the Gummie Ship after Rodger and Dorothy tells them that they will meet again someday. After the story of Paradigm City is completed, this world becomes unavailable and cannot be entered again. Locations * Rodger Smith's house * Rodger's room * Rodger's balcony * Rodger's office * Big O basement * Downtown * City underground * City Squire * Rosewater Building * Rosewater's office (cut scene only) * Paradghm City Bay (boss battle only) Enemies Heartless Heartless that are Italic are exclusive to this world. * Shadows * Candy Apple * Invisible * Dark Ball * Gargoyle Knight * Gargoyle Warrior * Possessor * Soldier * Deserter * Air Soldier * Red Nocturne * Yellow Opera * Green Requiem * Black Ballade * Crimson Jazz * White Mushroom * Black Fungus * Hook Bat * Hammer Frame * Minideus * Big Midnight (first visit boss) Nobodies * Dusk * Creeper * Assassin * Sniper Unversed * Flood * Scrapper * Red Hot Chili * Archraven Bosses * Alan Gabriel (first visit) * Alex Rosewater (second visit with Big Fau) * Big Fau (second visit with Alex Rosewater) Category:Worlds